


Come Back to Me

by Cupcake001



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Multiple Soulmate, Mutant powers - Fandom, Natasha being a bitch, Past Relationship - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, soulmates - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake001/pseuds/Cupcake001
Summary: Bucky survived the war and went down in the plane with Steve instead of falling off the train. Both wake up 70 years later confused and ready to fall into action with Loki on Earth creating chaos. While meeting the other avengers for the first time, both captains see a leggy brunette that seems to stick up for herself, even when she talks to the famous unnerving Nick Fury.





	Come Back to Me

Agent Y/L/N jumped when the first explosion went off. Standing near the west hangar with the weapons, she runs to the lower levels to protect the more dangerous firepower. As she arrives, the weapons have been left unguarded with a dropped tablet in the middle of the area, most likely due to the fright of the explosions. 

“I need to talk to Nick about his hiring” agent Y/L/N says. 

As she looks around, she can feel the trembles in the metal as the hulk is bursting through the ship. Agent Y/L/N just shakes her head thinking about how this is gonna be one crapfest of paperwork, most likely put on her desk. Unknowing to the team, Fury had been developing weapons that could hopefully be powered by the tesseract, which was against her suggestion and opinion, but others agreed despite the obvious consequences.   
Footsteps can be heard from the hallway leading to agent Y/L/N, she readies herself for a fight against Loki’s soldiers. Y/N is surprised to see Barton, keeping her face straight she does a check to make sure he is ok despite the foreign electric blue eyes that show he is not the true Barton. Loki walks past Barton with his scepter. 

“My, my, the valiant retired soldier ready for the next battle, maybe not so retired after all” Loki says with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Agent Y/L/N stays stoic, focusing her attention on Barton while keeping a close eye on the enemy which intrigues Loki. 

“Clint, remember me, remember the land, remember the sun” agent Y/L/N says. While her face is stoic, her eyes tell a story that is years long. Barton remains silent, but something has changed. The air has shifted, Loki does not like what has occurred. 

“Pathetic human, do you not see when your rightful leader is standing before you,” Loki says. agent Y/L/N continues to look at Barton. 

“Clint, I have never known you to be controlled, fight for me and the sun” Y/N whispers under her breath “please for the sun”. Loki looks to Barton and gets annoyed. Barton is fighting for control. One eye is the foreign electric blue and the other is a calming cerulean lake blue. 

“Enough,” Loki says as he touches the scepter to Barton’ chest. Any hope of getting her Clint back at this given moment is gone. Agent Y/L/N straightens up and readies for a fight. 

“Get the weapons and kill the weakling,” Loki says as he walks out. 

Barton attacks first and Y/N dodges. They go through dance with punches and kicks being thrown only to be dodged. Y/N realizes that Clint has yet to use his arrows, only trying to hit her with his bow. Which is comforting, since Clint once promised Y/N that his arrows are only for the people who deserve them, and she will never be one of them as long as she has him. Y/N knows then that Clint is still fighting. Y/N smirks at Clint, and throws a left hook, which Barton dodges, but simultaneously the Y/N kicks at the back of Clint’s right knee. Clint falls to his knees and Y/N wraps her legs around his neck, flipping him on his back with Y/N having the upper hand.   
“Clint, wake up. I believe in you, please” Y/N says urgently. 

Barton manages to free one his hands, and punches Y/N in the knee and gets back on his knees, while taking a knife out of his belt and stabbing it into her abdomen, right below her heart. Y/N looks shocked at him but does not get a chance to retaliate before she is thrown threw the pipes and crashes into a wall with dust falling around her. Y/N looks up groaning and clutching her wound, unable to use her legs Y/N helplessly looks on as Barton gets up and grabs a few weapons running out of the area. 

The walls begin to shake a little more as bullet sounds ricochet through the lower levels. The sound of roar lets agent Y/L/N knows that at the moment she is alone. As she does a personal check of her injuries, agent Y/L/N realizes that she most likely has a collapsed lung, due to her inability to breathe well, several cracked or broken ribs, along with a minor concussion and of course the stab wound. Which is healing faster than the internal wounds. 

With a final faint roar, the walls begin to crack after all the abuse they have taken. Instead of the walls falling, pipes and weapon containers fall on or around agent Y/L/N. She manages to roll onto her back among the rubble, closing her eyes as her hands drift to either wrist and clutch onto them, peaking through her fingers are the first names of her soulmates, Steve and James in elegant cursive writing. 

On the other side of the Heli carrier in the lower levels, Barnes is taking down soldier after soldier. He gets a cold and slow pulsating through his wrist, as he looks up and begins to try and find out where his soulmate would be, he sees Natalia fighting with Barton down a lit pathway. Deciding to push forward, he jumps into the fight with Natalia against Barton. Dodging arrows, punches, and kicks Barnes manages to get Barton onto his knees, while Natasha hits Barton in the head. 

“Y/N,” Barton says while squinting, Barnes freezes and a look of ranging emotions crosses his face, while Natasha straightens to further bang Barton’ head into a pole and knock him out for good. 

Before either one can look at the other to try and comprehend what was just said, the Heli carrier lets out a loud sound before feeling like it is raising in elevation once again. Both pick Barton up and carry him to Natasha’ room.   
“I have to go and see Steve, make sure the punk survived,” James says as Natasha nods at him. Barnes runs through the halls hoping, praying that Steve is ok, but mostly that hopefully the pulsating feeling that has now become so faint Barnes can barely distinguish it from his own heart beating is going away because it was Steve and due to the accelerated feeling, the coldness went away. And not that his other soulmate is dying, as Bucky reaches Steve in the corridor with a gaping hole in the wall and the sound of the engine rumbling, they share a look and both of their hearts plummet into their stomachs. 

Agent Y/L/N has finally succumbed to a state of unconsciousness. As the medics and agents scour the lower levels, especially around the engines and the weapons area, they come across a path that is heavily blocked by debris. They hear a cough coming from the entrance, as the agents move pieces of plaster and other debris out of the way, they find a mechanic. 

“Help, there was agent Y/L/N protecting the weapons further down. She never came out” The mechanic says then succumbs to a coughing feat. The agents begin to dig further into the path. As they reach the center of origin, they find the weapons area, or what was of it. Now it looks like a musty old storage closet. The agents' cough as they attempt to look around and hopefully find agent Y/L/N. 

“C’ mon, the mechanic was probably lying. Why would a desk agent be fighting, especially one that gave up the field because she couldn’t take it? We should just go” an agent says. 

“Shut up, keep looking,” agent Sitwell says while rolling his eyes, “Oh my God, I need a medic right now. 3rd Level, weapons room near the first explosion. agent Y/L/N down, I repeat agent Y/L/N down” agent Sitwell says into the comms. 

Both agents rush to agent Y/L/N, Sitwell checks for a pulse, it's faint. Sitwell sees the blood gushing from the gaping hole in her abdomen, he put pressure and tells the agent to go back through and get the medic directing them to agent Y/L/N. 

“Who knew, that with all the attempts on your life by Hydra, it was the one event not planned by Hydra that finally might kill the great agent Y/L/N” agent Sitwell scoffs and stops putting pressure on the wound. He just calmly sits there and lets agent Y/L/N bleed out, but as he hears movement coming from the path, he jumps back into action making it believe that he was trying to preserve agent Y/L/N’s life. 

From the path, agent Sitwell is surprised to find Maria Hill urgently rushing to agent Y/L/N and pulling her over her shoulder. 

“What are you doing, she needs medical treatment! She could have internal problems and carrying her like a lumberjack is not helping” Sitwell says to Hill. 

“Leave agent Sitwell, continue with trying to find other agents. I will get to the medic bay and alert Director Fury about the finding of agent Y/L/N” Hill grunts out as she navigates down the path. Maria switches her comms to the personal link between her and Fury. 

“Sir, I have located Y/N, she is unconscious and seems to have many wounds. I am carrying her to the medic bay” Hill says. 

“Good work Agent Hill. Make sure she is well taken care of; I don’t need to alert Alexander Pierce or the council about the death of another member” Fury says as he switches off. 

Hill reaches the medic bay and the doctor takes over. Y/N is urgently rushed into surgery, while Hill stoically refuses help and remains at the viewing area for Y/N’s surgery. 

At the main deck, Fury is throwing the deck of cards at Rogers and Barnes. 

“Rogers, Barnes a word,” Fury says. 

Steve and Bucky look at one another, as the pit in their stomach begins to grow even further. Both were itching to find their other, especially since Steve’s left hip bone and Bucky’s right hip bone had gone cold with a barely recognizable hint of the once fire that bloomed right over the name written in elegant cursive. 

“Yes sir,” Steve says to Fury. 

“I know you and Y/N are soulmates,” Fury says as both the soldiers stand straighter. “Calm down, you need to get to the med bay, now. But remember standing around won’t help her, do something that means the cost of the world. Remember boys, we are at war” Fury says with his one eye staring at them with such intensity it makes both the boys flinch. 

“What are you waiting for, someone else to die with your cards in their pockets,” Fury says with no emotion.   
Both the boys flinch, but they flinch even harder when the mark goes completely cold. They look at one another and go running down to the med bay. As they arrive, they rush and find the viewing room for the surgery. Mara Hill is there standing by the window stoically, but both the boys see the tear running down her face. They look at Y/N and drop to their knees, their hearts shatter as she starts flatlining. The doctors rush around her, one automatically beginning CPR, the nurses are pumping medicines hoping that it works. After 5 minutes of trying to save her, Barnes storms out of the room with tears streaming down his face. Steve drops his head and gets up and walks out to console Bucky. 

Bucky is sitting in the hallway with his head in between his knees staring at his wrist, as Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N full name begins to fade from existence. As if it was never there, Steve consoles him while also trying to remain strong. 

“Please God, Why?” Both the boys say in unison. 

Unknowing to the boys as they are consoling one another walking out of the med bay, the doctors never gave up on agent Y/L/N. Her heart began pumping once again and the marks on her wrist disappeared, only to reappear on her hips. The doctors were shocked to find agent Y/L/N’s body supposedly healing itself, right in front of their eyes, the gaping hole in agent Y/L/N’s abdomen began sewing itself together, her scrapes and bruises disappearing as if they were never there. Fury walks into the viewing room and smirks along with Maria Hill, who is still teary-eyed. 

“That’s my girl,” Fury says as he walks out and into Y/N’s surgery to discuss with the doctors, and swear their secrecy about agent Y/L/N’s abilities.


End file.
